Beauty Girl
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sakura merasa membuat kesalahan pada kelima remaja pria yang ternyata mencintainya. Jadi ia berusaha keras meminta maaf. Ceck!
1. Prologue

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story pure is mine!**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

Pagi itu kelima siswa Konoha High School Academy berjalan bersama sembari sesekali bercanda yang didominasi oleh Naruto dan Kiba.

Mereka berlima, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke dan juga Neji.

"Ah, aku kemarin lihat gadis manis loh?" Ucap Naruto.

"Paling banter siswi Junior School" jawab Gaara.

"Ya, memang siswi Junior" sahut Kiba.

"Tapi dia manis kan?" Ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Childish" ucap Sasuke singkat namun sangat mengena.

"Enak saja! Daripada kau homo! Kau tak pernah tertarik pada gadis!" Seru Naruto.

"Tanpa aku tarik pun para gadis itu mendatangiku" sahut Sasuke.

"Ahahaha.. Benar juga!" Seru Kiba. "Sasuke kan tampan" sambungnya.

Mereka berlima akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan matematika. Bagi Gaara, Neji dan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang sulit. Namun kasihan nasib Naruto dan Kiba, baru 15 menit pelajaran berlangsung mereka memilih tidur atau pergi ke UKS dengan alasan sakit.

Pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga. Siswi-siswi dari Konoha High School Academy yang berbeda gedung pada histeris melihat kegagahan para lelaki remaja yang bertubuh atletis seperti Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara. Hanya sedikit yang menyerukan nama Kiba dan Naruto.

Pelajaran ketiga adalah sejarah. Lagi, seperti sebelumnya bagi Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara pelajaran ini tidak begitu sulit. Sebab daya ingat mereka memang kuat. Dan lumayan untuk Kiba yang memang juga pintar dalam mengingat sesuatu. Namun sepertinya lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia tertidur saat di tengah-tengah pelajaran.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah kesenian. Sasuke menggambar wajah seorang gadis yang entah siapa. Kata Sasuke dia pernah lihat waktu di kantor kakaknya, gadis yang manis menurutnya. Gaara menggambar pose seorang pria gagah dengan pakaian musim dingin yang trendy. Neji menggambar taman bawah laut yang sangat indah. Kiba menggambar anjingnya, Akamaru. Dan Naruto menggambar Shaun the sheep, itupun hanya lingkaran berwarna putih kemudian lingkaran berwarna hitam yang ia bilang itu adalah kepalanya, kemudian 4 garis hitam yang merupakan kaki dari si Shaun.

Jam pulang pun berdenting, kelima remaja lelaki itu pulang terakhir. Mereka malas jika harus berdorong-dorongan saat pulang. Maklum saja, Konoha High School Academy terbagi menjadi dua gedung. Yang pertama gedung khusus pria dan yang kedua khusus wanita. Jadi dalam kelas mereka tidak ada wanitanya selain guru-guru tertentu.

Di jalan, mereka berhenti di persimpangan.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku latihan basket" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku latihan judo" jawab Neji.

"Aku harus membelikan makanan anjing untuk Akamaru" sahut Kiba.

"Aku ke Library Cafe, ada yang harus ku kerjakan" jawab Gaara.

"Kalian tidak mau ke taman?" Ajak Naruto.

Semuanya berpencar ke tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto hanya sendiri dan termenung. "Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku?" Ringisnya.

××× TBC ×××

Maaf, ini masih prologue jadi pendek. Chapternya pun aku rasa nanti pendek. Tapi aku harap bisa menghibur kalian semua. Maafkan jika ada salah-salah kata.. Arigatou..


	2. Chapter 1:: NarutoXNeechan

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story pure is mine!**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 1: NarutoXNeechan**

Naruto berjalan mengitari taman kota sendirian. Melihat anak-anak bermain membuat sedikit ia tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menginjak sesuatu.

"?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia injak itu. "Kunci mobil?" Gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, "aku akan cari pos polisi" ucapnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil mencari-cari pos polisi.

Langkah Naruto terhenti kembali ketika mendengar seorang gadis berbicara dengan gugup dengan handphonenya.

"Iya, kau kemari saja! Aku kehilangan kunci mobilnya. Kau punya serepnya kan? Bawalah kemari, kalau tidak ada aku tidak bisa ke kampus..." Ucap gadis itu yang membelakangi Naruto.

"Apa kunci ini miliknya?" Tanya Naruto bergumam.

"Aku akan tunggu" ucap gadis itu. Kemudian ia berbalik hadap dan menatap Naruto heran.

"Ah, maaf... Apakah kau kehilangan kunci mobil? Bukan maksudku menguping, tapi apakah benar?" Tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "ya. Ada apa ya?" Tanya gadis itu penuh keceriaan. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan kepolosan dan keluguan.

Jantung Naruto berdegub kencang ketika melihat senyum gadis itu, "ini.. Aku menemukannya tadi di jalan. Apakah milikmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil yang ia temukan di jalan tadi.

"Wah.. Itu kunci mobilku.. Terima kasih banyak ya?" Seru gadis itu bahagia dan mengambil kunci tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Oh, ya.. Namaku Sakura" sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau menyetir mobil? Berapa usiamu? Remaja di bawah 17 tahun tidak mungkin mendapatkan SIM" ucap Naruto heran.

"Kau pikir berapa usiaku?" Tanya Sakura.

"16?" Tebak Naruto.

Sakura tertawa, "16? Apa kau yakin? Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Usiaku 20 tahun" jawab Sakura. "3 bulan lalu aku ulang tahun" sambungnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka jika aku harus memanggilmu.. Senpai?" Ucap Naruto masih syok.

"Untuk lebih akrab, kau bisa tambahkan '-nee' saja di belakang namaku" ucap Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum, "baiklah! Sakura-nee.. Chan?" Ucap Naruto menambahkan.

Sakura tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata rubynya menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura? Bagaimana?" Ucap pemuda berwajah baby itu. Ia berkeringat dan menggunakan seragam basket.

"Sasori?" Seru Naruto syok lagi. "Kau mengenal kakak ini?" Tanyanya.

Sasori, pemuda itu menatap Naruto heran "kenapa kau ini? Dia adalah kakakku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kenal!" Seru Sasori.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Nah, Naruto sekali lagi terima kasih ya? Aku harus ke kampus mengambil tugas. Jaa ne!" Ucap Sakura dan pergi.

"Jadi... Kakak cantik itu kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tak cerita kau punya kakak semanis itu?" Seru Naruto.

"Pentingkah? Lagipula Sakura tak akan tertarik denganmu. Banyak pria yang lebih tampan darimu mendekatinya dan mengaku kekasihnya, namun setelah ditanya ternyata hanya teman biasa" jelas Sasori. "Ia terlalu tidak peka dan lugu diusianya yang sudah 20 tahun" sambung Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tak memanggilnya 'neechan'?" Tanya Naruto.

"Wajahnya tak mendukung untuk dipanggil 'nee'. Bahkan banyak yang mengira ia adikku ketimbang kakakku" ucap Sasori.

"Benar! Yang aku tahu kau punya adik?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak, saudaraku hanya Sakura" jawab Sasori. "Ne, Naruto aku harus latihan lagi. Jaa ne!" Ucap Sasori dan melambai pergi.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mendapatkan kakak cantik itu! Sakura-neechan.. Tunggu aku ya?" Seru Naruto penuh semangat.

××× TBC ×××

Gomen, ceritanya abal.. Gak bermutu dan pasaran. Aku gak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi! Apakah harus aku delete saja? Berikan komentar kalian.. Tapi aku tidak terima flame.. Karena flame sangat menyakitkan.. Jika mau mengomentari, komentarlah dengan bahasa yang sopan. Bukankah kalian diajarkan di sekolah? Kalau kalian tidak sekolah, paling tidak diajarkan kan di rumah? Kalau kalian tidak punya rumah? Kalian tidak mungkin bisa internetan... Karena itu terlalu sengsara menurutku.

Jika ada salah-salah kata saya mohon maaf, silahkan klik review.. Atau next di bawah ini...

Balasana buat review di chapter sebelumnya:::

Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak sudah review! :D

**Naomi azurania belle**

Hahaha.. Iya, nanti ada satu yang dipilih Sakura. Baca terus ya, kelanjutannya biar tahu gimana endingnya.. Hhe..

**5Lucy Uchino**

Iya, kurang deskripsi ya? Soalnya aku capek ngetiknya.. Hahaha..

**me**

Aku harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan kamu.. :)

**Kakaru niachinaha**

Makasih udah penasaran sama fict aku.. :)

Aku harap chapter ini bisa buat kamu penasaran lagi.. Hehehe..

**Ninda Uchiharuno**

Wah, udah ketebak ya?

Nah, di chapter ini Sakura muncul! Tada! Hahaha...


	3. Chapter 2:: GaaraXSensei

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 2: GaaraXSensei**

Pagi hari ini tidak secerah kemarin, pagi itu terlihat agak mendung.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang dan turun dari lantai dua rumahnya menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

"Ohayoo! Gaara-chan!" Seru Temari, kakak Gaara.

"Ya," jawab Gaara dingin. Kemudian ia duduk di kursinya lalu menyantap sarapannya.

"Temari, kau hari ini tidak ke kampus?" Tanya Kankurou, kakak Gaara yang satunya.

"Tidak, dosenku memberi tugas saja. Dia bilang kami harus membuat desain pakaian musim panas lalu dijual, semakin banyak pakaian yang dibeli semakin tinggi nilai yang diberikan" jawab Temari.

"Kalau kau Gaara? Siang ini ada acara?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Hn, aku ke Library Cafe" jawab Gaara.

"Kau ke sana terus?" Sahut Kankurou.

"Banyak buku yang bisa aku jadikan referensi dalam belajar" jaawab Gaara.

Selesai sarapan, Gaara pergi keluar rumah. Ternyata teman-temannya sudah menunggu, ada yang jongkok sambil ngudek-ngudek e'e, eh.. Salah lihat author, maksudnya tanah (hehehe). Ada juga yang bersandar di udara? O.o? Maksud saya di tembok (maaf, mata author agak siliweng).

"Kau lama sekali..!" Runtuk Naruto yang tadi berjongkok kini berdiri tegak dengan segala pesona dan kegagahannya (huwek!).

"Maaf" jawab Gaara.

Mereka berlima pun menelusuri jalan ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Belok kanan, belok kiri, kanan lagi, kiri lagi, terus kanan dan ketemu deh sekolah besar bertaraf internasional.

Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah biologi. Guru Kakashi sedang menjelaskan tentang sistem ekskresi manusia.

"Oy! Sas, aku kemarin bertemu dengan kakak cantik loh?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kakak? Usia berapa jadi kau panggil kakak?" Sahut Sasuke ragu.

"Kau pikir aku hanya bisa menggaet Junior?" Jawab Naruto. "Kakak itu berusia 20 tahun" sambung Naruto.

"20? Itu terlalu tua untukmu" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau ini bagaimana? 15 tahun terlalu muda, 20 tahun terlalu tua? Lalu harus umur berapa?" Ucap Naruto kebingungan.

"Yang seumuran kan banyak" sahut Sasuke.

"Hey, bisakah kalian tidak berisik?" Ucap Gaara yang terganggu dengan pembicaraan antara kedua remaja -belum- dewasa itu, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hehehe.. Maaf Gaara, aku hanya terlalu senang hari ini.." Jelas Naruto.

"Aku tidak bertanya" sahut Gaara.

"Nani? Kejam sekali kau" gerutu Naruto.

"Pst! Naruto! Nanti siang kita ke taman kota bersama ya?" Bisik Kiba yang duduknya berjarak dari tempat duduk Naruto.

"Oke!" Bisik Naruto juga dengan mengisyaratkan tangannya, kedua jari jempol dan telunjuknya ditautkannya membentuk huruf 'O'.

Pelajaran pertama usai. Ketua kelas membagikan selembar kertas yang ternyata tugas kesenian kemarin. Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji mendapat nilai A+. Sedangkan Kiba mendapat nilai B. Naruto mendapat nilai paling buruk, yaitu D.

"Wah! Kalian berempat curang!" Seru Naruto.

"Apanya?" Sahut Neji.

"Kenapa aku menggambar saja tidak bisa?" Runtuk Naruto.

"Nasib" jawab Sasuke.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya mereka berpencar di persimpangan. Sasuke latihan basket, Neji latihan judo, Kiba dan Naruto ke taman kota, sedangkan Gaara ke Library Cafe.

Ketika memasuki Library Cafe, seorang pelayan wanita menyambut Gaara dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang..." Sambutnya.

Gaara berjalan menuju kasir, "aku pesan seperti biasa di meja biasanya" ucap Gaara.

"Eh, anu.." Ucap pelayan itu namun diindahkan Gaara karena ia sudah berjalan menuju meja tempat biasa ia duduk.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, di meja tempat biasanya ia duduk terdapat seorang gadis yang sibuk membolak-balik map-map yang berantakan di meja itu.

Gaara duduk di hadapan sang gadis. Gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan tatapan heran, namun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Jika kita amati, wajah Gaara terlihat merona akibat senyuman itu.

"Maaf ya? Ini mejamu ya? Mejaku di ujung sana, tapi sepasang kekasih mendudukinya, aku terpaksa pindah kemari" jelas gadis itu.

Gaara diam, ia saja mengalah karena sepasang kekasih. Masa' iya Gaara tega mengusir gadis yang terlihat sangat sibuk itu.

Namun mata Gaara tiba-tiba tertuju pada selembar kertas, gambar gadis remaja dengan pakaian musim panas dengan aksen floral dan miniskirt yang sedemikian memberi kesan freedom dan sangat cocok di musim panas. "Itu desain buatanmu?" Tanya Gaara.

Gadis itu menatap Gaara, kemudian menatap arah tunjuk Gaara lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk serta mengambil kertas yang bergambar desain miliknya.

"Pakaian yang simple dan terang" komentar Gaara.

"Ya, musim panas tidak akan cocok menggunakan pakaian gelap. Itu tugas kuliahku" jelas gadis itu.

Gaara terbelalak, "kau kuliah?" Seru Gaara.

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, "kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang baru masuk sekolah menengah atas" ucap Gaara.

"Wah, kau berlebihan.. Umurku sudah 20 tahun" ucap gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sakura, kalau namamu?" Jawab Sakura.

"Namaku Gaara. Apakah kau kuliah di Konoha University?" Tanya Gaara.

"Yup!" Jawab Sakura.

"Jurusan desain?" Tebak Gaara.

"Sudah pasti kan?" Jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau teman Temari-nee?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Temari-nee adalah kakakku" jelas Gaara.

"Benarkah? Wah, dunia begitu sempit ya? Ternyata benar, dunia hanya selebar daun kelor. Hahaha.." Ucap Sakura.

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu.. Senpai?" Tanya Gaara.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Oh ya, aku punya desain musim dingin untuk pria. Aku rasa kau bisa lebih menilainya ketimbang Temari-nee" ucap Gaara dan mengambil selembar kertas yang tadi siang dibagi oleh ketua kelasnya.

"Wah, A+ ya?" Ucap Sakura menggoda.

Gaara tersipu malu dengan wajah merona, jantungnya berdegub cukup kencang saat ini sebenarnya.

"Wow, pakaian yang trendy. Walau musim dingin masih lama, tapi bisa jadi referensi yang bagus. Sweater dengan crew neck yang menjadi layered dari collared kemudian dilapisi lagi dengan jacket hoodie. Aku rasa itu bukanlah hangat, tapi panas" ucap Sakura memberi komentar dan pujian.

Gaara tersenyum, "apakah denim bisa digunakan saat musim dingin?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kau pikir celana laki-laki sekarang kebanyakan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Denim dan jeans" jawab Gaara. "Membosankan, hanya modelnya yang berbeda, semuanya sama.. Tidak musim dingin, tidak musim semi, musim panas ataupun musim gugur semuanya sama" runtuk Gaara.

"Memang benar.. Tapi aku rasa penjualan denim dan jeans yang paling laku, maka dari itu perusahaan pakaian zaman sekarang tidak mau ambil resiko untuk menggunakan jenis lain" ucap Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum, "senang rasanya ada yang bisa diajak diskusi tentang style" ucap Gaara.

"Loh? Memang Temari tidak bisa?" Ucap Sakura heran.

"Temari-nee terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, lalu pekerjaannya, dan lagi ia jarang di rumah" jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah.. Aku rasa itu tidak masalah, kau bisa membaca majalah-majalah style untuk menjadi panduan? Dan aku pikir kau punya bakat yang harus dikembangkan" ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih" ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengamati desain Gaara, "kau menggambar sesuai nalurimu ya? Bukan selera pasar.. Pasti menyenangkan" ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau menggambar seperti apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Selera pasar.. Biasanya aku turun ke lapangan dan menanyai bagaimana selera remaja saat ini, lalu menggambar desain sesuai hasil pengamatanku" jelas Sakura.

"Aku dengar kalian diberi tugas kan? Bagaimana kalau kau gambar desain sesuai keinginanmu dan kita jual ke perusahaan yang sesuai dengan desainmu? Bukankah itu ide yang 'cukup' baik?" Usul Gaara.

Sakura menatap Gaara, tak lama senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang lugu dan mengangguk setuju. Sakura pun mengeluarkan peralatannya dan mulai melukis desain pakaian musim panas yang ia inginkan.

Sejam kemudian, Sakura masih setia dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali menghapus dan menggambar lagi. Kemudian mewarnai.

Gaara tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan Sakura, sesekali memperhatikan desainnya dan menambahkan sesuatu jika ada yang kurang pas dengan musim untuk pakaian tersebut.

Gaara sesekali membentuk sudutan senyum di bibirnya melihat keseriusan Sakura.

Tak lama Sakura berseru girang, "selesai!".

Gaara tertawa, entah karena apa. Tapi yang pasti ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mengalir, seperti sebuah kebahagiaan yang rasanya meluap-luap dan membuatnya tertawa. Sulit dijabarkan sebuah kata 'bahagia'.

"Wah.. Keren sekali.. Sleeveless dalam bentuk kemeja yang terbuat dari bahan katun yang dingin dan hemat biaya produksi, serta shorts dari denim. Simple, freedom dan cool. Dan untuk perempuannya menggunakan slim halter neck bermotif floral dan miniskirt. Kenapa harus miniskirt? Legging? Aku rasa itu dingin" ucap Gaara.

"Miniskirt akan lebih berudara ketimbang legging yang pengap dan tak menyerap keringat" jawab Sakura.

"Benar juga," sahut Gaara. "Nah, sekarang kita cari rumah produksi apa yang mau memproduksi pakaianmu?" Sambungnya.

"Hmmm... Apa ya?" Ucap Sakura berpikir.

"Aku rasa pertokoan pinggir pantai atau rumah makan sekitar akan menerima desainmu" usul Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, Sakura mengeluarkan notebooknya dan mengetik sebuah kontrak kerja.

Setelah selesai mereka pergi ke restoran-restoran dan tak ada yang menerima desain Sakura.

Namun saat sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke Library Cafe, Sakura dan Gaara berpapasan dengan Itachi yang merupakan presiden direktur perusahaan Uchiha, tempat Sakura bekerja saat ini sebagai desainer kacangan.

Itachi melihat desain baju musim panas Sakura dan tertarik. Kemudian menandatangani kontrak kerja tersebut, ia memesan pakaian dengan desain Sakura sebanyak para pegawainya di restoran Uchiha. Bisa dibayangkan? Uchiha Restourant itu adalah restoran elit yang pegawainya puluhan. Pelayannya yang mencapai 30 orang, kokinya yang hampir 15 orang. Sakura akan mendapat nilai tinggi setelah ini.

"Gaara, terima kasih banyak ya? Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya" ucap Sakura bahagia.

Gaara tersenyum, "perjuangan sensei dan presentasi yang sensei sampaikan membuat Uchiha-san terkesan. Kau pasti akan jadi desainer hebat" ucap Gaara.

"Sensei?" Gumam Sakura.

"Boleh kan? Kau akan ku jadikan guru panduanku setelah ini, kalau bisa lebih aku suka" sahut Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum, "tanpa idemu, mungkin sekarang aku masih di sini dengan tumpukan buku yang tak jelas akan ku apakan" ungkap Sakura.

"Tak usah berlebihan" jawab Gaara.

"Sudah malam, besok kau pasti sekolah. Pulanglah, ini kartu namaku. Hubungi aku ya?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Gaara pun pamit pulang, sekekar apapun tubuh Gaara. Setelah keliling Konoha seharian membuatnya lelah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Di jalan Gaara selalu memandangi kartu nama Sakura. "Sakura-sensei, kau manis sekali" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum mengingat ekspresi wajah polos dan lugu Sakura. "Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Kau akan memberikan harapan untukku kan?" Gumam Gaara kemudian mengecup kartu nama Sakura.

Gaara kita yang cool, sepertinya jadi gila setelah bertemu dengan Sakura.

**××× TBC ×××**

Hurft...! #menyeka keringat di dahi author yang lebar#.

Jadi sudah dua chapter dengan satu pro-loe-gue-end.

Sekarang tinggalkan review ya? ;)

Tak ada flame sama sekali! :-(

Buat yang udah review tentang chapter sebelumnya, makasih banyak ya? XD

Nah, ini balasan review yang sebelumnya::

**Kakaru niachinaha**

Wah.. Makasih udah penasaran lagi.. :)

Iya, aku pikir juga begitu.. Mudahan chapter kali ini bermanfaat (Lohh?). Maksudnya, lebih memuaskan Kakaru dalam membaca.. ;)

**Naomi azurania belle**

Ya, hehehe...

Semoga Naomi suka sama fict lanjutannya yang ini. Tapi aku rasa chapter kali ini lebih aneh dari yang sebelumnya.

**1momijy-kun**

Terima kasih udah review.. ;)

Aku harap chapter ini udah cukup panjang.. :D

Salam kenal juga buatnya 1momijy-kun..

**Ninda Uchiharuno**

Iya, aku juga tak menyangka.. ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)Ʃ

Aku harap chapter kali ini sudah cukup panjang. Di beberapa paragrap udah aku sempil-sempilin beberapa kalimat biar terlihat lebih panjang..

Hahaha... Semoga memuaskan.. ;)


	4. Chapter 3:: KibaXSenpai

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 3: KibaXSenpai**

Pagi hari yang terik itu Kiba meminta Neji untuk duduk di kursinya dan mengizinkan Kiba duduk di kursi Neji yang sebangku dengan Gaara.

"Oy, Nar.. Aku tak bisa ke taman lagi siang ini, aku harus ke restoran tempat kakakku bekerja. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan" ucap Kiba.

"Terserah kau, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman Sas?" Ajak Naruto.

"Hari ini ada latihan, beberapa hari lagi pertandingan" jawab Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan" runtuk Naruto.

Kiba menatap Gaara yang sedang asyik dengan handphonenya. "Apa yang kau pandangi?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kakak cantik" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Kiba merinding melihat senyum itu, senyum yang jarang bahkan tak pernah Gaara tunjukkan selama pertemanan mereka. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?" Tanya Kiba dan mengambil handphone Gaara. Dilihatnya sebuah nama e-mail 'sakura_'. "Siapa gadis yang kau sukai? Aku jadi penasaran?" Goda Kiba.

Gaara tersipu malu, "seorang kakak berusia 20 tahun teman kakakku. Dia sehoby denganku, aku rasa kami cocok" jelas Gaara.

"Perjuangkan sobat! Eh? 20 tahun? Kau tidak salah?" Tanya Kiba terkejut.

"Apa yang salah dengan umur? Yang penting saling mencintai kan?" Sahut Gaara.

Kiba tertawa, "baiklah.. Baiklah.." Jawab Kiba mengalah.

Sepulang sekolah Kiba pergi ke restoran tempat Hana, kakak Kiba bekerja.

"Ada apa kak? Mendadak menyuruhku kemari sepulang sekolah?" Tanya Kiba pada Hana.

"Begini, Uchiha-san tahu ayah kita pengusaha kain, dan beliau ingin memesan kain dalam jumlah besar untuk pakaian pegawai. Kau bisa temani nona desainernya bertemu ayah?" Pinta Hana.

"Kenapa tidak kakak saja?" Sahut Kiba sebal.

"Aku sedang sibuk" ucap Hana.

"Hana? Bagaimana masalah diskusi kita kemarin? Nona Sakura sudah menunggu di mejanya" tiba-tiba Itachi muncul mengejutkan Hana.

"Ah, iya tuan. Adik saya akan membantunya, benar kan Kiba?" Ucap Hana.

"Iya.. Iya.." Sahut Kiba dan berjalan menuju meja tempat Sakura berada.

Kiba duduk di hadapan Sakura, "kau desainer itu?" Tanya Kiba.

Sakura menatap Kiba dan kemudian tersenyum, "ya" jawabnya. "Kau anak dari tuan Inuzuka? Pemilik perusahaan kain itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yup, kita berangkat sekarang?" Ajak Kiba.

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi menuju kantor ayah Kiba.

Di jalan Sakura lebih mendominasi perbincangan. Namun setelah mereka mengganti topik pembicaraan menjadi hewan peliharaan, Kiba jadi lebih mendominasi.

"Aku punya anjing, namanya Akamaru. Ia sangat lincah dan penurut hanya kepadaku. Aku sangat menyayanginya!" Seru Kiba bercerita penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum, "enak ya punya peliharaan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Loh? Memang kau tidak punya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dulu pernah punya kucing Persia, tapi mati gara-gara adikku. Sejak itu aku tidak memelihara apapun lagi, aku takut adikku akan menyiksanya" jelas Sakura.

"Berapa usia adikmu?" Tanya Kiba.

Sakura mengamati Kiba, dari bawah sampai atas "sepertinya ia temanmu. Aku rasa. Ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Sepertinya juga seangkatan denganmu" ucap Sakura.

"Hahhh? Mana mungkin! Usiamu berapa? 18?" Ucap Kiba syok.

"Usiaku 20 tahun" jawab Sakura.

"Kau bercanda? Kau seperti gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun" ucap Kiba.

"Hey, begini-begini aku kuliah tahu?" Sahut Sakura tak terima.

"Kau terlihat sangat muda" ucap Kiba.

"Kau berlebihan" jawab Sakura.

Mereka tiba di kantor ayah Kiba. Sakura berbincang-bincang masalah kain yang cocok dan berusaha meminimalisir biaya produksi namun tetap memperhatikan kualitas.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat" ucap ayah Kiba.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak tuan" ucap Sakura menyambut jabat tangan ayah Kiba.

"Nah, urusan kalian sudah beres kan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Kalau senpai tidak sibuk" ucap Kiba.

Sakura menatap Kiba, "senpai?" Gumamnya bertanya.

"Begini-begini.. Aku lebih muda darimu kan?" Ucap kiba lalu tertawa ringan.

Sakura ikut tertawa dan mengangguk, "baiklah, kita makan siang bersama. Karena proyekku mulai berjalan, aku yang teraktir deh" ucap Sakura.

Kiba mengangguk setuju, "hore! Ditraktir!" Seru Kiba.

"Mana boleh gadis yang mentraktir laki-lakinya" ucap ayah Kiba.

"Tidak apa, paman. Lagipula hari ini aku baru dapat uang" jawab Sakura. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya paman? Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Sakura dan pergi bersama Kiba.

"Dah, ayah" ucap Kiba.

Sakura dan Kiba pun pergi ke sebuah kedai tempat biasanya Kiba dan Hana makan bersama.

"Bagaimana makanannya? Enak kan?" Tanya Kiba.

Sakura mengangguk pasti sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Aku dan Hana-nee sering kemari bersama. Kau orang pertama yang aku ajak kemari selain dia" cerita Kiba.

"Benarkah? Apa artinya itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyum.

Kiba terdiam membisu, wajahnya merona hebat. Ini pertanyaan jebakan atau apa? Tiba-tiba Kiba merasa kalau Sakura memberikannya sebuah harapan. Sebuah harapan dimana ia dan Sakura bisa bersama-sama menuju sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius dari sekedar 'teman'.

"Senpai, kau manis sekali" tiba-tiba Kiba berucap.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap Kiba, lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum dan bergumam "terima kasih".

Kiba semakin yakin Sakura memberikannya harapan.

Setelah makan siang bersama, Sakura pamit pergi karena ia harus kuliah. Mereka pun berpisah.

"Senpai, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu" gumam Kiba sembari memegangi dadanya yang di dalamnya terdapat jantung miliknya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**XXX TBC XXX**

Huuuuaaaa! X'O

Bagaimana ini? Bagus tidak? Dilanjutkan tidak? Aku tunggu review kalian.. ;)

INGAT! SAYA TIDAK TERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!

Jangan bunuh saya! maaf 'kan saya, pada chapter ini balasan untuk review tidak saya muat, mungkin di chpater selanjutnya. soalnya saya uploadnya dari hape nih, jadi susah buat nge'editnya.. maf ya?

Tapi ucapan terima kasih atas review sebelumnya nggak akan lupa saya ucapkan, terima kasih banyak ya?


	5. Chapter 4:: NejiXPerempuan

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 4: NejiXPerempuan**

Hari ini tak secerah kemarin yang terik, bahkan hari ini hujan. Neji duduk di tepian jendela kelas.

"Hujan" gumam Sasuke yang kini berdiri di sisi jendela seperti Neji.

"Ya" jawab Neji.

"Bagaimana judomu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini pertandingan, aku harap hujannya akan berhenti siang nanti" ucap Neji sembari menatap langit yang kelam.

"Wah! Hahaha! Lihat nilai ulangan kita Kiba! Aku dapat 12 kau dapat 34, lucu ya?" Tiba-tiba Naruto berseru penuh semangat.

"Mendapat nilai 12, masih bisa bangga?" Ucap Neji heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Begitulah mereka. Bodoh" sahut Sasuke.

"Basketmu bagaimana?" Tanya Neji.

"Besok ada pertandingan melawan Konoha University" jawab Sasuke.

"Beberapa dari mereka sangat berbahaya, mereka tidak segan-segan mencelakai lawannya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja padaku" ucap Neji.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, "kami pria, bakka! Mana mungkin kami kalah" ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pasti bisa" gumam Neji.

Pulang sekolah kelima remaja ini masih berdiri dengan pose model di depan sekolahnya. Mereka terjebak hujan gara-gara pulang belakangan.

"Sial!" Decih Gaara.

"Damn!" Runtuk Sasuke.

"Shit!" Seru Naruto.

"Bastard!" Ucap Neji menyumpah.

"Masih hujan.." Gumam Kiba dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya di bawah air hujan yang turun.

Neji menatap jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi. Jika 10 menit lagi masih hujan, aku akan menerobosnya" ucap Neji kesal.

"Jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Neji yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke pun menjawab, "16:00".

"Apa? Sekarang jam 4?" Seru Naruto terkejut diikuti dengan suara guntur yang menggelegar.

"Kaget aku!" Seru Kiba sambil memusuti dadanya.

"Harft.. Gila!" Decih Gaara.

"Hari ini dia kan pertandingan judo" jawab Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Seru Kiba dan Naruto.

"Bakka, sahabat sendiri akan berjuang kalian tidak tahu?" Ucap Gaara.

"Neji tidak cerita!" Sahut Kiba.

"Kau pikir Neji tipe lelaki yang suka menggosip seperti kalian?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku semakin gugup di sini!" Seru Neji.

Semuanya pun terdiam seperti apa yang dipinta Neji.

10 menit kemudian hujan tak kunjung berhenti.

"Damn!" Seru Neji dan menendang bak sampah.

"Neji, sabarlah.." Ucap Naruto dan Kiba.

"Aku akan telpon sopirku, mungkin ia bisa membantumu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau tak lihat? Hujan itu diikuti angin kencang! Lalulintas pasti dikosongkan saat ini karena bahayanya jalan!" Seru Neji kesal. Kemudian ia memilih berlari menerobos hujan setelah melempar tasnya pada Sasuke, "simpankan!" Serunya kemudian.

"Neji!" Seru semuanya berusaha menahan Neji.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Tubuh Neji menggigil dan terasa berat. Namun jika ia menyerah sampai sini, habislah perjuangannya selama ini berlatih judo namun berakhir hanya karena hujan yang tak berhenti. Ia pun melanjutkan larinya sembari menyemangati dirinya bahwa larinya ini adalah salah satu bagian dari latihan.

Neji sampai di Gedung Olah Raga. Ia langsung menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

"Neji? Kau sudah tiba?" Seseorang dengan kulit pucat serta senyum yang diragukan menyambut Neji yang sedang mengganti pakaian.

"Hn" sahut Neji.

"Padahal di luar sedang hujan lebat. Naik apa kau kemari?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Lari" sahut Neji singkat.

Setelah semuanya siap, Neji pun menuju lapangan.

Pukul 21:00...

Neji mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang basah.

"Pakai ini!" Tiba-tiba seperangkat pakaian menimpa Neji.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?" Tanya Neji.

"Walau kau sainganku dan merupakan juniorku, bagaimana pun juga kau itu lebih muda daripada aku. Hormatilah aku" ucap lelaki itu dan pergi.

"Senior Sai!" Panggil Neji.

Lelaki bernama Sai itu menatap Neji.

"Terima kasih" ucap Neji.

"Kembalikan minggu depan saat latihan" sahut Sai dan pergi.

Neji menatap sebuah t-shirt putih serta jacket hoodie dan jeans panjang. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Lalu ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Sai.

"Seingatku, senior Sai itu pertama kali aku ikut judo ia paling membenciku dan menganiyayaku" gumam Neji. "Tapi sekarang, ketika aku mencapai puncak dan menjuarai pertandingan kali ini, ia menjadi baik padaku" sambungnya lagi bergumam. "Rasanya seperti punya kakak" ucapnya kali ini disertai senyum.

Neji berdiri di depan GOR, ia meruntukki hujan yang sejak pagi hingga malam yang juga tak berhenti. Sepertinya di angkasa sedang berlebihan air?

Ketika hujan mulai reda ia pun berlari menerobosnya. Namun ketika di pertengahan jalan, hujan tiba-tiba melebat dan membuat Neji harus berteduh di depan sebuah kantor yang sudah sepi.

Seorang gadis keluar dari kantor itu dan berdiri di sisi Neji, gadis itu terlihat menghela nafas. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu terlihat tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam kantornya.

Neji mendengus dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memilih untuk duduk di pelataran kantor yang cukup besar itu. Neji lelah? Tentu saja. Bayangkan! Sepulang sekolah harus berdiri setengah jam lebih! Lalu berlari menerobos hujan menuju GOR! Kemudian pertandingan judo yang memakan waktu 5 jam. Tanpa istirahat ia menjalani harinya yang berat.

Tiba-tiba gadis tadi berjongkok di sisi Neji. "Kau terlihat lelah? Ini, aku ada kopi panas untukmu" ucap gadis berrambut pink dengan mata emerald dan menggunakan pakaian crew neck collared dengan shortsleeves yang ruffles dan slim vest yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Bawahan berupa rok knee-length berwarna senada dengan slim vestnya namun lebih gelap. Jangan lupakan sebuah scarf berwarna biru muda terikat cantik di leher jenjangnya. Ia terlihat dewasa ketimbang wajahnya yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

Neji mengambil kopi panas itu dari tangan gadis tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

"Habiskan kopimu, kita pergi ke halte bus bersama-sama" ucap gadis itu dan duduk di sisi Neji sembari menyeruput kopi panas miliknya.

Neji menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, "apakah aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau jadi baik padaku?" Tanya Neji.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, setelah Neji menjabat tangan gadis itu, gadis itu berucap "namaku Sakura. Apa salahnya menolong sesama?".

Neji membuang wajahnya, "namaku Neji" ucapnya.

"Nama yang indah" ucap Sakura.

Neji terbelalak, baru pertama kali ada orang yang menilai nama miliknya. Bahkan Hinata yang merupakan sepupunya tak pernah bicara apapun. Dan keempat sahabatnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan namanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namaku, indah?" Gumam Neji.

"Pelangi kan? Bukankah itu indah? Sayangnya ini malam, jadi pelangi pasti tak terlihat" jawab Sakura.

"Banci! Namaku itu banci!" Seru Neji.

Sakura menatap Neji bingung, lalu senyum menghiasi wajahnya "setiap orang memiliki arti nama masing-masing. Orang tuamu memberi namamu Neji pasti mereka ingin kau menjadi anak yang memberi keindahan saat orang-orang merasa galau. Bukan hanya Neji, tapi seharusnya semua orang seperti Neji" ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir jatuh dengan deras dari mata lavender milik Neji. Ia terisak, apa yang dikatakan Sakura membuatnya rindu akan orang tuanya.

"Jangan menangis, kau laki-laki, mana boleh menangis" ucap Sakura.

Neji menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Aku merindukan mereka! Aku ingin melihat mereka sekali saja!" Seru Neji.

Sakura mengelus kepala Neji dengan senyum hangat.

Neji mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat senyuman teduh Sakura membuatnya terbayang akan senyum ibunya. Ucapan Sakura yang bijaksana membuatnya teringat akan sosok ayahnya. Spontan, Neji memeluk Sakura.

Sakura tercekat beberapa detik, namun kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Neji. Ia jadi teringat Sasori adiknya. Sasori persis seperti Neji, keras kepala dan kasar, egois serta bergengsi tinggi namun di sisi lain ia memiliki sisi lembut. Sisi lembut yang bisa dijangkau jika kita lembut kepadanya. Karena batu tidak akan hancur dengan batu. Batu akan terkikis oleh air. Benar kan?

"Hiks.. Ayah.. Ibu.. Hiks.. Aku menang pertandingannya.. Bukankah itu yang ayah inginkan? Datanglah kemari ayah, lihatlah aku sekarang.. Anakmu sudah dewasa.." Tangis Neji.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menitikkan air matanya, apa yang dikatakan Neji membuatnya juga merindukan orang tuanya.

"Ibu! Aku sudah bisa membersihkan kamarku sendiri! Lihatlah aku di sini ibu!" Tangis Neji lagi.

"Neji.." Gumam Sakura dan terus mengelus kepala Neji dengan lembut.

Neji menghapus air matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan keadaan masih terisak.

Dengan senyum Sakura berucap, "menjadi apa yang orang tuamu inginkan adalah hal yang mulia, tapi menjadi dirimu sendiri itu hal yang penting".

Neji tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya. "Kau perempuan yang baik, kau perempuan pertama yang membuatku sadar akan sesuatu" ucap Neji.

Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Bahwa di sekitar kita ada orang yang memberi perhatian lebih pada kita" ucap Neji. "Aku baru menyadarinya setelah bertemu denganmu" sambungnya. "Selama ini aku pikir tak ada yang memperhatikanku. Sahabat-sahabatku selama ini perhatian padaku, tapi aku tak begitu memperdulikannya. Malah terkadang memarahi mereka" ucapnya dan merunduk.

Sakura menepuk pundak Neji, "nah, sekarang hujannya sudah mulai reda. Ayo kita ke halte, jangan kebanyakan bersedih.. Tak baik untuk kesehetan, banyak-banyaklah tersenyum, itu bisa menghilangkan stres" ucap sakura.

Neji mengangguk dan bamgkit berdiri. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke halte dengan payung milik Sakura.

Saat di pertengahan jalan menuju halte, tiba-tiba hujan menjadi deras dan angin bertiup kencang.

Neji yang menjabat sebagai juara judo se-Konoha pun memeluk Sakura yang bertubuh lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Ia sadar, bahwa ia adalah lelaki dan sudah seharusnya melindungi perempuan.

"Anginnya kencang" ucap Sakura.

"Hn! Hati-hati, kau menggunakan go-go boots" ingat Neji.

Sakura berpegangan dengan jacket Neji erat.

Angin yang kencang membuat sebuah pohon besar tumbang di hadapan Neji dan Sakura. Jika saja Neji tak melempar payung dan menarik tubuh Sakura mungkin mereka sudah tewas tertindih pohon besar yang tumbang tersebut. Beruntung pula karena kesensitifan Neji terhadap serangan tiba-tiba membuatnya dengan cepat menyadari bahaya yang hampir merampas nyawa mereka berdua.

"Hampir saja" gumam Neji.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura yang masih didekap Neji.

Neji menatap Sakura yang ada dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak dan tak bisa dibendung membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Kita lanjutkan ke halte. Halte sudah tak jauh" ucap Sakura menggigil.

Neji melepas jacketnya dan mengenakannya pada Sakura. "Sudah sepantasnya lelaki melindungi perempuan" ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "kau dewasa sekali.. Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"17" sahut Neji.

"Oh.. Sekolah dimana? Konoha High School Academy?" Tebak Sakura.

"Ya" sahut Neji singkat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung dengan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau sebaya adikku. Tapi kenapa adikku tidak bisa sedewasa dirimu ya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Adik? Sebayaku? Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Neji.

"Usiaku? Hmmm... 20 tahun" ucap Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah mata disertai lidahnya yang menjulur sedikit. Memberi kesan imut untuk Sakura.

Neji merona melihat wajah Sakura yang sedemikian. "Jadi.. Kau lebih tua daripadaku" gumam Neji.

"Kau harus memanggilku senpai" ucap Sakura bercanda.

Mereka sampai di halte. Namun ternyata Sakura dan Neji berbeda jalur dan mengharuskan mereka berpisah di halte tersebut.

"Ini.." Ucap Sakura mengembalikan jacket Neji, jacket Sai sebenarnya.

"Pakai saja. Karena kita pasti bertemu lagi kan? Saat itulah kau kembalikan jacket itu" ucap Neji.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau masih harus menunggu bus, jika tidak menggunakan ini bisa masuk angin. Nah, selesai.. Aku duluan ya? Dah.." Ucap Sakura setelah memakaikan jacket tersebut pada Neji. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam bus.

Neji menatap kepergian bus yang membawa Sakura di dalamnya. Kemudian memegangi jacket yang baru saja dipakai Sakura.

"Perempuan pertama" gumam Neji. "Yang membuatku jatuh hati" sambungnya.

**XXX TBC XXX**

Hahahaha.. Cerita pasaran ya?

Tapi ya sudahlah.. Siapa tahu dapat review, boleh?

Maaf untuk flame, jalannya ke PM aja ya? Emuuaacchh! Dadah...!

Balasan buat review di chapter 3::

**Ninda Uchiharuno**

_Apa yang kurang? Apa yang kurang? Beri tahu saya! Siapa tahu bisa saya perbaiki lagi.. _

**Chaos Seth**

_Makasih udah mem-favorite fict aku..._

**Kakaru niachinaha**

_Iya, Gaara jadi OOC banget ya?_

**Naomi azurania belle**

_Makasih udah bilang fict aku bagus. tapi, mungkin di chapter-chapter ini agak mengecewakan ya? Maaf ya?_

**3Lovely Cherry Saku**

_Iya, aku buat Sasori jadi adiknya.. jarang-jarang 'kan ada fict yang memuat Sasori jadi adiknya Sakura? Kebanyakan jadi kakaknya. Muka Sasori yang imut membuatku tertarik merekrutnya jadi adik.. hahahaha..._

Balasan buat review chapter 4::

**2Uchiha Levy Kagamine**

_Masalah ending, bisa tunggu kelanjutannya.. hehehehe ... _

_Ya, Gaara nya terlalu OOC ya? Waduh, kaya'nya Gaara harus mengadakan jumpa pers setelah ini... ckckckckc..._

**1momijy-kun**

_Wah, makasih udah ngikutin perkembangan fict ca'ur saya ini..._

_Kalau Sasuke, mungkin ... ihat nanti saja lah... hahaha..._

**Zkukito Zen**

_Tunggu saja nanti juga muncul... hehehe..._

**MORBID HATER**

_Benar! Saya setuju!_

**Chini VAN**

_Wah! Imootoku! Lama tak mengobrol kita... hehehe..._

_Iya, pasti aku jadi'in SasuSaku... tapi... lihat nanti deh, memintalah pada dewa jashin semoga SasuSaku... hahahaha..._

Maaf fict ini jadi mengecewakan... ceritanya jadi membosankan... aku harap bisa menyenangkan para readers...

Dan, kalau boleh minta review... bagi yang ingin memberi flame, saya peringatkan larinya ke PM saja atau contack saya (lihat di profil saya).

Sekian dan terima kasih, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya? Hehehe ...


	6. Chapter 5:: SasukeXSakura

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 5: SasukeXSakura**

Sasuke duduk di sisi Neji, "bagaimana? Menang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn" angguk Neji.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kemarin hujan-hujanan" jawab Neji.

"Kau ke UKS saja. Istirahatlah.. Lagipula hari ini hanya kegiatan ekstrakulikuler (susah ngejanya) saja" ucap Sasuke.

Neji pun bangkit dan ke UKS sesuai keinginan sahabatnya tersebut.

Gaara duduk di kursi Neji, "mana Neji?" Tanyanya.

"Ke UKS, sepertinya ia demam" jawab Sasuke.

"Basket dimulai tuh" ucap Gaara.

"Benarkah? Thanks" ucap Sasuke dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya di kelas saat itu juga kemudian berlari ke lapangan.

Sasuke menyuruh semua teamnya berkumpul, lalu memberi strategi-strategi menyerang. Kemudian mereka mengumandangkan yell-yell yang kemudian diikuti oleh histrisnya para siswi.

Sasuke adalah ketua team basket Konoha High School Academy yang diikuti oleh Sasori sebagai wakilnya.

Setelah latihan dan bertanding melawan adik kelas, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan beristirahat di pinggiran lapangan.

"Ke, hari ini jadi kan? Jam berapa?" Ucap Sasori.

"Jam 4 sore" sahut Sasuke yang dipanggil 'Ke' oleh Sasori. Sasori sebenarnya ingin memanggil 'Sas', tapi seolah ia memanggil dirinya sendiri.

"Kita berjuang ya? Kapten!" Seru Sasori semangat.

Saasuke mengangguk dan kemudian meminum minumannya hingga habis. Lalu melempar botol plastik itu ke tempat sampah.

"Konoha University" gumam Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan menatap langit biru yang menyilaukan. Tak ada awan sama sekali.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke taman. Mungkin ke taman akan membuatnya sedikit tenang dari rasa tegang yang melandanya saat ini. Ia ketua team basket, dan sore nanti ia akan melawan team basket Konoha University yang jika mereka kalah tak segan-segan menghajar lawan tandingnya yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Sasuke selaku ketua harus bisa melindungi anak buahnya jika terjadi sesuatu pastinya. Pertanyaannya, apakah ia akan menang atau kalah? Masalah melindungi adalah hal cukup berat tapi jika ada Neji tak masalah, dan sialnya Neji sedang terbaring sakit. Sial sekali nasibnya.

"Hari ini aku dengar ada pertandingan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Hanya pertandingan jalanan dan tak resmi" jawab Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah, Konoha University itu berbahaya" ingat Naruto.

"Kau membuatku semakin terpuruk" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa dan menepuk punggung Sasuke keras, "kau pasti bisa! Jangan perdulikan bagaimana kasarnya mereka, yang penting menangkan pertandingan itu. Jika mereka macam-macam, siswa Konoha High School Academy jauh lebih banyak daripada Konoha University" ucap Naruto. "Bilamana terjadi tauran pun aku akan turun tangan" sambungnya.

Sasuke mendecih, "sudahlah aku harus istirahat sebelum pertandingan" ucap Sasuke dan pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah ia melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya, dan menatap sebuah lukisan gambar yang mendapat nilai A+, sosok gadis dalam lukisannya adalah sosok gadis yang pernah ia temui di kantor kakaknya.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Lalu ia berlari ke ruang kerja kakaknya dengan membawa lukisannya.

"Kakak!" Panggil Sasuke.

Itachi menatap ke arah pintu yang dibuka paksa oleh adiknya itu. "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi dan menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Kak, di kantormu ada pekerja yang wajahnya seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dan menunjukkan lukisannya.

Itachi mengambil lukisan Sasuke, "hmmm... Siapa ya?" Gumam Itachi.

"Gadis ini berambut merah muda, matanya berwarna hijau.. Kau ingat?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menjlentikkan jarinya, "satu-satunya gadis berambut merah muda adalah nona Sakura. Apa mungkin dia?" Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum, "jadi namanya Sakura?" Sahut Sasuke. Kemudian ia berlari pergi dan berseru "terima kasih!".

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "apakah dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura?" Ucapnya. "Kalau iya, aku harus mencari gadis lain kalau begitu" sambungnya dan tersenyum sendu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan memandangi wajah gadis bernama Sakura dalam lukisannya. Walau tidak seperti potret sesungguhnya, namun sedikit ia bisa merasa bahagia melihat lukisan tersebut. Membuatnya sejenak melepas rasa tegang akan pertandingannya sore nanti.

Alarm handphone Sasuke berdering, ia segera bergegas bangun dan mandi. Kemudian ia pergi ke sebuah gedung tua, di atap gedung itulah pertandinagn antara Konoha High School Academy melawan Konoha University.

"Sasuke!" Seru Sasori yang juga baru saja datang.

Mereka berdua pun ke atap gedung itu, rupanya para penonton sudah tak sabar dan penasaran akan hasil akhir. Penontonnya banyak, kira-kira usia mereka 17 sampai 20 tahunan, dan banyaknya sekitar 50 lebih.

Pertandingan dimulai. Benar saja, baru pertandingan pertama team dari Konoha University sudah beberapa kali melakukan pelanggaran.

Namun pada babak terakhir team Sasuke memimpin poin.

Namun saat terakhir Sasori akan menshuting bola, salah satu lawannya menubruknya hingga terpental beberapa meter dan menubruk plat besi yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

Wasit pun menghentikan pertandingan, team lawan Sasuke didiskualifikasi. Team Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan.

Seorang gadis berlari dari bangku penonton, ia menghampiri Sasori yang meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan!" Decih pemuda yang mendorong Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru gadis itu berteriak di depan pemuda yang mendorong Sasori.

"Ada apa kau ini? Kau kan seharusnya membelaku" ucap pemuda itu. "Kau kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku" sambungnya.

"Sakura! Hentikan!" Seru seorang pemuda lain yang tadi datang bersama gadis itu.

"Sai, ada apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya pemuda itu.

'Bugh!' Sai memukul pemuda itu.

"Laki-laki yang kau cederai itu adalah adiknya!" Seru Sai.

Semua penonton tercengang.

"Adik Sakura?"

"Ya tuhan, kasihan sekali."

"Tidak seharusnya main kekerasan."

"Sakura kasihan sekali."

Para penonton mulai riuh.

"Sejak awal aku melarangnya melawan kalian! Bastard!" Seru Sakura kesal dan menghampiri adiknya. "Sasori, kau baik-baik saja? Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sakura dengan tetesan air mata.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, ia bingung harus apa. Saat ini ia gugup karena partnernya terluka parah, namun di sisi lain ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya di kantor sang kakak.

"Cepat bawa dia ke dalam mobilku!" Seru Sai.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sasori dengan susah payah dibantu oleh Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sasori diobati dengan hati-hati oleh dokter dan suster.

Sakura duduk di depan ruang gawat darurat dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah Sakura" ucap Sai.

"Dia adikku! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang!" Tangis Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, "maafkan aku.. Aku pikir Sasori diizinkan keluarganya untuk mengikuti pertandingan tersebut. Sebab ia memberi surat laporan yang sudah ditandatangani" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "kau kaptennya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke dan membungkukkan badan.

"Tak apa, aku harap setelah ini team kampus kami berhenti bermain kasar" ucap Sakura.

"Sudah seharusnya mereka berubah" ucap Sai. "Jika ada korban lagi, aku akan menghajar mereka" tambah Sai.

Sakura tersenyum, "kau memang pemain judo. Aku percaya padamu" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa merunduk lesu.

Tak lama rombongan team basket Konoha University datang. Ketua teamnya meminta maaf pada Sakura dengan segala hormat. Ia berjanji tak akan bermain dengan kasar lagi.

Sakura tersenyum, membuat seluruh pemuda di sana bersemu merah tak terkecuali Sasuke yang sudah memerah, bukan bersemu merah lagi.

Setelah perdamaian tersebut, dokter yang memeriksa Sasori keluar dan mengatakan "anak muda itu baik-baik saja. Hanya terbentur kepalanya sedikit. Jaga dia baik-baik, ia butuh istirahat yang cukup".

Sakura mengangguk dan menemui Sasori.

"Kak, maafkan aku ya?" Ucap Sasori dengan sendu.

Sakura menghela nafas, "tak apa. Asalkan kau baik-baik saja tak jadi masalah" ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Bakka! Kau minta tanda tangan siapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe... Itu tanda tangan Naruto.." Sahut Sasori innocent.

"Seharusnya patut ku curigai" jawab Sasuke.

Hingga malam, Sasuke masih bertahan di rumah sakit menemani Sasori.

"Ke, sudah malam.. Pulanglah.. Jangan terlalu merasa bersalah kepadaku.." Ucap Sasori kemudian tersenyum hampir tertawa.

"..." Sasuke yang diajak bicara hanya diam.

"Woy! Kapten!" Seru Sasori.

"Ah, iya?" Sahut Sasuke gelagapan.

"Ssh-hah...! Kau ini kenapa, Ke?" Tanya Sasori. "Sepertinya bukan memikirkan basket" sambungnya.

"Sasori.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasori.

"Apakah lelaki bernama Sai itu kekasih kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah.." Jawab Sasori, wajah Sasuke semakin merunduk lesu. "Tapi, Sakura pernah bilang mereka hanya berteman. Tapi tak tahu di sisi Sai-niichan" sambungnya.

Sasuke menatap Sasori, "nii-chan?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Ia sangat baik padaku, apa salahnya aku memanggilnya nii-chan. Ya kan?" Tawa Sasori.

"Sasori.." Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Apa lagi?" Sahut Sasori.

"Sepertinya.." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasori menatap Sasuke yang merunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan namun sangat berat disampaikan.

"Aku menyukai Sakura" sambung Sasuke.

**XXX TBC XXX**

Nah, ini dia... #jreng! Jreng!#

Kelima sahabat tampan kita tanpa sengaja sedang jatuh cinta pada satu gadis yang sama. Bagaimanakah reaksi Sakura setelah tahu bahwa kelima sahabat tersebut yang merupakan teman adiknya menyukainya?

Kita tunggu kelanjutannya...

Balasan review::

**Chini VAN**

_Wahaha.. Iya, aku juga kesal lihat Neji meluk Sakura.. Hehehe.._

_Neji di chap sebelumnya aku buat kelihatan lemah soalnya .. #mikir# kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku udah terlalu bosan ngelihat Neji yang sok kuat? #bukan bermaksud menghina#._

_Oke? Review lagi ya imootoku.. Cup! Cup! Emuach! #tebar ciuman nista#_

**Gha mika chiiyamada**

_Hahaha.. Makasih udah bilang fict ini bagus #jadi malu#.._

_Wuih.. Cubit-cubit Neji.. Neji kesenengan tuh.. Hihihiii.._

_Kakaru niachinaha_

_Wahh.. Kaya'nya chap ini mengecewakan ya? Kependekan ya? Nggak asyik lagi.. Maafin aku ya?_

Ninda Uchiharuno

_Nah, ini chap SasuSakunya.._

_Huuuaaa! Kaya'nya nggak seperti harapan Ninda-chan ya? Maaf ya?_

**Haruna Saomi**

_Makasih.. ;)_

**greenshe Rizka Dian Puspita**

_Hayoo... Siapa yang penasaran siapa yang dipilih Sakura? Kita ceck it dot aja ya chap selanjutnya.. Ato mungkin chap selanjutnya lagi?_

_Wahahaha... Pokoknya tetep stay ciieen di fict ane.. Hehehe..._

_Makasih udah review ya, Rizka-san._

Aku tunggu review kalian yyawh? Kalau nggak review, nggak bakal ku lanjutin.. #ngancam mood:on#


	7. Chapter 6:: Sakura

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 6: Sakura**

Sabtu pagi, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasori. Ia bertemu dengan Naruto serta Kiba yang sedang jogging. Kemudian mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersama-sama ke rumah sakit, disusul oleh Neji dan Gaara.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasori. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lalu bagaimana dengan pemain Konoha University itu? Kita harus menghajar mereka!" Ucap Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto.." Ucap Sasori.

"Tapi kau terluka, sob!" Seru Kiba.

"Masalah mereka sudah beres. Mereka tidak akan bermain kasar lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kakak Sasori, adalah teman dari para bajingan itu. Ketika tahu lawan yang mereka cederai adalah adik dari kawan sekampus mereka, mereka berjanji tak akan main kasar lagi" jelas Sasuke.

"Kakakmu?" Gumam Naruto.

"Kau punya kakak?" Tanya Kiba.

"..." Sasori tak menjawab, ia sedang malas membahas kakaknya. Terutama setelah pengakuan Sasuke malam tadi padanya.

Neji dan Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasori setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Hay" sapa Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat" sahut Sasori.

Sasuke yang merasakan atmosphere yang tak nyaman pun ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasori bersama dengan Sai yang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

"Sensei?" Seru Gaara terkejut.

"Senpai?" Seru Kiba.

"Sakura-neechan?" Gumam Naruto dan menatap sosok pemuda di sisi Sakura.

"Perempuan yang malam itu?" Gumam Neji, lalu pandangannya teralihkan ke Sai "senior Sai?" Serunya kemudian.

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa terpatung.

"Loh? Kalian semua ada di sini? Kebetulan sekali ya? Ternyata teman Sasori ya?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum innocentnya.

Sai meletakkan keranjang buah di atas meja sebelah ranjang Sasori. "Cepat sembuh ya?" Ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa senior ada di sini?" Tanya Neji.

"Sasori adalah adik Sakura. Apakah salah jika aku di sini?" Ucap Sai.

"..." Semuanya terdiam. Semuanya patah hati. Cinta pertama mereka ternyata adalah kekasih dari seorang pemain judo ternama.

'Aku tidak berani melawan pejudo itu, apalagi Neji bahkan terlihat menghormati pemuda itu' pikir Naruto.

'Habislah aku jika berusaha merebut senpai dari pejudo macam senior Neji itu' pikir Kiba.

'Jadi... Perempuan itu kekasih seniorku?' Pikir Neji.

'Bisa. Masih bisa mendapatkannya. Ia belum menikah juga kan?' Pikir Gaara.

Sasuke merunduk, dan semakin merunduk, kemudian ia berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan teman kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

Semuanya membuang mukanya dari Sakura.

"Neji?" Panggil Sakura.

Neji berbalik hadap membelakangi Sakura.

"Gaara?" Panggil Sakura lagi.

Sama seperti Neji, ia berbalik hadap membelakangi Sakura.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sakura kemudian.

Naruto merunduk diam.

"Kiba?"

Kiba membuang pandangnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa salahku?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Sai-niichan, ajak Sakura pergi. Aku harus bicara pada mereka" ucap Sasori.

Sai mengangguk dan mengajak Sakura pergi. Walau berat, Sakura menuruti permintaan Sasori untuk pergi dengan Sai.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Sasori menatap keempat remaja lelaki yang sepertinya sedang kalut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku tak menyangka takdir begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi untuk kalian yang tanpa sengaja mencintai satu gadis yang sama, yaitu kakakku. Namun, aku sarankan untuk kalian melupakan kakakku dan bersahabatlah seperti biasanya" ucap Sasori.

"Ternyata gadis yang kau temui di taman adalah Sakura-senpai" gumam Kiba pada Naruto.

"Dan gadis desainer yang bekerja sama dengan ayahmu adalah Sakura-neechan" sahut Naruto.

"Gadis 20 tahun yang sehoby denganmu adalah Sakura-senpai juga kan? Gaara?" Tanya Kiba.

Gaara membuang wajahnya dan sedikit mengangguk.

"Lalu, Neji? Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia gadis pertama yang mengatakan namaku bagus" sahut Neji.

'Sepertinya Sakura sudah membuat masalah besar karena kepolosannya' ucap Sasori dalam hati.

"Sasuke, ia juga menyukai Sakura" gumam Sasori.

Keempatnya menatap Sasori terkejut.

"Melihat tingkahnya tadi, sepertinya ia mundur setelah tahu kalian juga menyukai Sakura" jelas Sasori.

Semuanya semakin merunduk dan terdiam.

Hari-hari kelima sahabat tersebut jadi tak seakrab sebelumnya, kecanggungan dan keengganan terus melanda kelima sahabat itu. Sasori yang melihat perubahan mereka merasa prihatin. Apalagi sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, itu pasti membuat mereka tak konsen belajar.

**XXX TBC XXX**

Apakah rencana Sasori untuk mempersatukan kelima sahabat tersebut?

Apakah Sakura akan turun tangan setelah ini?

Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih?

Kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya?

Oh ya, buat yang udah review.. Makasih banyak yya?

Mungkin review kalian akan saya balas di chapter mendatang.. "̮ ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ "̮ .. Maafkan saya.. #membungkukkan badan dalem2#

Dan lagi, maaf ya kalau chapter ini pendek dan nggak berkesan. Soalnya aku baru dapet inspirasi segitu doank.. Mana minggu-minggu ini banyak ulangan.. Hiks.. Kenapa saya jadi curhat di sini? Baiklah, mungkin boleh minta review lagi? ;)

Thanks to:

**Zkukito Zen**

**Sung Rae Ki**

**Chini VAN **

**greenshe- Rizka Dian Puspita**

**Haruno Cherry-hime **

**Ninda Uchiharuno**

**Kakaru niachinaha **

**Gha mika chiiyamada**


	8. Chapter 7:: Mistakes

**Naruto ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story pure is mine**

**`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•° `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°**

**Please Read n Review..!**

**I don't accept flame in my fict!**

**Chapter 7: Mistakes**

Gaara pulang ke rumahnya, sendiri, berbeda seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak semangat lagi ke Library Cafe. Namun sepertinya pilihannya untuk pulang adalah salah.

"Selamat datang Gaara! Perkenalkan, ini temanku, namanya Sakura" seru Temari.

Gaara menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Gaara.

Sakura menarik lengan Gaara namun ditangkisnya dan ia pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Gaara duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, ia menatap desain pakaian yang ia buat dan akan ia tunjukkan pada Sakura. Digumpalnya desain tersebut dan dilemparnya.

'Cklek! Kreeeekkk...'

Sakura masuk dan mendapati segumpal kertas di lantai. Diambilnya dan dilihatnya, "desain yang bagus. Pakaian musim gugur ala barat" ucap Sakura dan duduk di ranjang Gaara.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk!" Seru Gaara.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Sasori. Aku datang kemari karena kau bilang kau adik Temari" jelas Sakura.

"Pergilah! Tak ada gunanya kau di sini!" Bentak Gaara dan menyeret Sakura keluar.

"Tunggu dulu, Gaara!" Seru Sakura.

'Brak!'

"Pergilah!" Seru Gaara.

"Kau selama ini salah paham. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sai. Namun aku tak bisa memberi harapan padamu. Aku kuliah, juga bekerja. Tak ada waktu memikirkan tentang cinta. Aku harus mengurus Sasori juga. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri.. Maafkan aku jika sudah melukaimu, tapi aku tak berniat seperti itu.." Ucap Sakura di depan pintu kamar Gaara yang terkunci rapat.

Gaara terduduk di lantai di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha, mencintai sesamaku seperti aku mencintai diriku sendiri..." Sambung Sakura, terdengar suara isakkan darinya.

Kemudian Sakura pamit pulang, walau dengan berat hati.

Kemudian Sakura pergi ke Uchiha Restaurant untuk bertemu dengan Hana. Siapa tahu Hana bisa membantunya bertemu dengan Kiba.

Kiba datang dengan wajah angkuh dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu. Jujur, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sai. Akan tetapi, aku juga tak bisa memiliki hubungan lebih denganmu. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, dan.."

"Dan seenaknya melukai perasaan orang?" Bentak Kiba dan menggebrak meja.

"Tenanglah... Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah ini. Kau dan sahabat-sahabatmu tak perlu saling meng-"

'Brush! Prang!'

Kiba pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan lengan yang merah melepuh dan darah karena serpihan kaca.

Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Bukan karena luka di lengannya. Tapi cara untuk mempersatukan kelima sahabat yang terpencar karenanya.

Dengan tangan yang masih terluka, ia pergi ke GOR. Berharap bisa bertemu Neji.

Setelah dijelaskan seperti yang ia lakukan pada Gaara dan Kiba. Perlakuan yang sama didapatnya dari Neji. Bahkan Neji mendorongnya hingga terjerembab dan membuat beberapa luka di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura pergi ke taman, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia berkeliling taman hingga kakinya lecet. Dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan ia duduk di bangku taman. Memegangi lengannya yang melepuh dan berdarah, serta goresan-goresan akibat terjerembab, dan harus menahan rasa perih di kakinya yang lecet.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang Sakura cari dapat ia temukan. Sakura melihat Naruto berjalan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto?" Sapa Sakura.

Naruto menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. "Pergilah! Kau tak akan membuatku iba!" Bentak Naruto.

"Aku bukan berharap kau iba! Aku hanya ingin kau dan teman-temanmu, oh tidak! Maksudku sahabatmu bersatu kembali! Dan melupakan tentangku! Hanya itu! Hanya itu!" Seru Sakura dan berlari. Ia tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, dengan keadaan kaki yang perih ia terus berlari entah kemana.

Sasori terus memandangi jam tangannya. "Sudah jam 9 malam, kenapa kakak lama sekali pulangnya?" Tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori pun menghubungi Gaara.

"Ia pergi jam 3" jawab Gaara.

Kemudian Sasori menghubungi Kiba.

"Aku tak mau membahas tentangnya. Ia pergi kemana aku tak perduli! Matipun aku tak akan perduli!" Sahut Kiba kasar.

Lalu menelpon Naruto.

"Jam 4 tadi aku bertemu dengannya di taman, keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Aku pikir ia sudah di rumah" jawab Naruto.

Tak kehabisan akal, Sasori menghubungi Neji.

"Aku tak tahu" sahut Neji dan memutuskan sambungan telpon.

Sasori kemudian menghubungi Sasuke.

"Apa? Ia belum pulang?" Seru Sasuke setelah mendengar kabar dari Sasori.

"Apa dia mendatangimu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ia mana tahu tentangku. Terakhir ia kemana?" Tanya Sasuke di telpon.

"Taman" jawab Sasori.

"Kita ke sana, cari dia bersama-sama" ucap Sasuke dan telpon itu terputus.

"Satu-satunya yang masih perduli pada Sakura adalah Sasuke. Walau Sasuke yang duluan mundur" gumam Sasori kemudian ia pergi menuju taman kota.

Sesampainya di taman, Sasori dan Sasuke berpencar mencari Sakura.

Seruan Sasuke membuat Sasori menghampiri suara Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Sasori ketika mendapati kakaknya menggigil dengan keadaan memprihatinkan.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Sasori saat Sasuke menggendong Sakura.

Mereka pun membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa menit, dokter keluar dan mengatakan "gadis itu mengalami infeksi, maka dari itu tubuhnya panas, ia pingsan pasti karena faktor kelelahan. Kakinya untuk sementara tak dapat digerakan karena lecet di kakinya sangat parah. Apa yang terjadi padanya, aku harap tak akan terulang lagi".

Sasori mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada dokter. Kemudian ia masuk ke ruangan Sakura untuk menjenguknya.

Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Ia hanya ingin kalian berlima menjadi sahabat seperti sebelumnya. Hanya keinginan sederhana, namun sulit sekali mewujudkannya. Bahkan ia harus terluka seperti ini dulu. Pada akhirnya tak merubah apapun" gumam Sasori terisak.

Sasuke menatap Sasori, kemudian Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya. Dengan kesadaran yang diambang batas. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan teman-temannya malam itu juga.

Malam itu, di persimpangan terdapat lima remaja lelaki dengan pakaian yang sejenis, yaitu t-shirt serta jeans panjang.

"Siapa? Siapa yang sudah melukai Sakura hingga tangannya melepuh dan terluka?" Tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Jika aku kau mau apa?" Sahut Kiba.

"Lalu yang membuat tubuhnya tergores, apakah juga kau?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu aku, kau mau apa?" Sahut Neji.

"Aku tak mau berdebat dengan kalian. Tapi semuanya harus diluruskan!" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto merunduk, "benar.. Aku merasa apa yang kita lakukan adalah salah.." Gumam Naruto.

"Ya. Sakura tak salah. Keegoisan kita yang membuat persahabatan kita rusak" ucap Gaara.

"..." Neji dan Kiba merunduk.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, "kita bersahabat?" Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke lalu tersenyum, "sahabat!" Serunya pasti.

Diikuti oleh Gaara, lalu Kiba dan Neji.

"Best Friend Forever!" Seru kelimanya serempak. Lalu tertawa bersama-sama.

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Sakura" ucap Gaara.

"Ya, aku juga" sambung Kiba.

"Hn" sahut Neji.

"Ya, sepertinya aku juga" ucap naruto. "Ayo, kita ke rumah Sasori" ajak Naruto.

"Kalian tidak akan menemukannya di sana" ucap Sasuke.

Keempatnya menatap Sasuke.

"Ia ada di rumah sakit" jawab Sasuke.

"Kak... Sadarlah... Aku ada di sini menemanimu.." Gumam Sasori dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah kelima remaja lelaki.

"Sasori..." Panggil Naruto.

"Hay" sapa Sasori ramah.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuatnya seperti ini" ucap Kiba menyesal.

"Aku juga. Aku sudah mendorongnya hingga ia terluka" ucap Neji.

"Aku mencampakannya, padahal ia hanya ingin kami berlima bisa bersahabat lagi seperti sebelumnya" ucap Naruto.

Sasori tersenyum, "jikalau Sakura tak akan sadar, dan tak akan pernah bangun lagi. Ia pasti bahagia, kalian sudah kembali menjadi sahabat" ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sakura pasti sadar!" Seru Gaara.

Kemudian Sasuke berdiri di sisi ranjang Sakura, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Setiap hari, setelah kejadian itu Sasuke terus menjenguk Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, dan selalu membisikkan sesuatu di sisi telinga Sakura.

Ujian berlangsung, Sasuke masih saja dengan senantiasa menemani Sakura. Tak perduli jika harus belajar di rumah sakit.

Sasori mengintip Sasuke yang terlihat lelah sedang memegang bukunya, dan sesekali kepalanya terjatuh menunduk. Ia terlihat mengantuk. "Sasuke sepertinya sangat mencintai Sakura" gumam Sasori.

Suatu ketika, saat Sasuke sedang tak ada di rumah sakit dan hanya ada Sasori di sana sebuah keajaiban muncul, Sakura sadar. Senyum manis Sakura yang penuh dengan kepolosan dan keluguan senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya walau keadaannya sangat buruk.

"Kakak! Kau sudah sadar!" Seru Sasori bahagia.

Sakura tersenyum, "berapa lama aku tidur sampai kau sebahagia itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lama, sangat lama. Bahkan ujianku sudah selesai.." Sahut Sasori.

Sakura terbelalak, "masa' iya?" Serunya terkejut.

"Kau terlalu lama! Sangat lama.. Aku merindukanmu.." Gumam Sasori dalam dekapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau selalu menemaniku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seperti kau yang selalu menemaniku saat aku terluka waktu itu. Oh ya, jangan lupakan Sa-"

"Malam, Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dan masuk dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Sai?" Ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Tak menyangka, saat aku kemari ternyata kau sadar. Sungguh keajaiban ya?" Ucap Sai.

"Ya, keajaiban" sahut Sasori malas.

Keesokkan harinya, sepulang sekolah seperti biasanya Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sakura.

"Hay, Ke!" Sapa Sasori. "Kau ingin menjenguknya?" Tanya Sasori.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia ada di taman belakang rumah sakit" ucap Sasori.

Sasuke mematung, "dia? Sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke terkejut.

Sasori tersenyum, "puji tuhan ya?" Sahut Sasori.

Sasuke kemudian berlari menuju taman belakang, ia genggam erat lukisannya yang mendapat nilai A+. Gambar gadis yang selama ini menjadi putri tidurnya, gambar gadis yang 10 tahun lalu mempertemukannya dengan orang tua serta kakaknya, gadis yang membuatnya jatuh hati, dan gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Saat Sasuke hendak menghampiri Sakura, namun seorang pemuda berkulit pucat lebih dulu menghampirinya. Sebuah kanvas berlukiskan gadis itu dengan indah terpampang seperti potret aslinya.

Sasuke menatap gambarannya. Kemudian mendecih. Lalu menggumpal dan membuang gambarnya ke bak sampah dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

Sasori yang mengintip Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng prihatin. Dipungutnya kertas yang Sasuke buang tadi, lalu dilihatnya dengan seksama. "Indah.. Sangat indah.." Gumam Sasori. "Cinta Sasuke pada kakakku lebih besar daripada siapapun. Aku yakin itu. Dan akan aku pastikan, yang mendapatkan hati kakakku adalah Sasuke" ucap Sasori yakin.

**XXX TBC XXX**

Apakah rencana Sasori untuk mempersatukan Sasuke dan Sakura?

Apakah mantra yang Sasuke bisikkan pada Sakura?

Dan apakah hubungan Sai dan Sakura sebenarnya?

Penasaran?

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya? ;)

Thanks to reviewer::

**Zkukito Zen**

**Sung Rae Ki**

**greenshe- Rizka Dian Puspita**

**uchiharuno phorepeerr**

**Kakaru niachinaha**

**1momijy-kun**

**Gha mika chiiyamada**

**Chini VAN **


End file.
